playlist
by cottongum
Summary: a collection of songfics...my first fanfic so please go easy on me and r&r please!... new songs up....
1. the colour of blue  s'club7

There she was… once again day dreaming of those eyes… the eyes she can't let go of.

Suddenly her ipod switched to a song she had forgotten about, she noticed the tune and seek through the words…

I have always wondered  
How it can be done, to pick the one  
Who's gonna be my lover for life, my baby  
Be there to hold me through the night  
When it happens, you can see it in his eyes  
They tell no lies, brighter than the sky in July, my baby  
Cooler than anyone I've known

Of course!!! How could she have forgotten!!!

The colour of blue  
Reminds me of you  
I never see grey, green, black  
You're true  
The colour of blue  
No other will do  
In my heart I only feel  
The colour of blue

As she tried to follow through the forgotten words she imagined those eyes… she could see the boy she had always loved.

"Hey Sam" it was him, she paused the song.

"Hey"

"wazzap?"

"Noting much… just chillin'"

"Can I listen too" he said pointing to the ipod

"Sure… here" she said offering an headphone as he sat besides her against her bed

She pressed play…

I say, if you ever felt the way I do, then lucky you  
So never go for less than a perfect thing  
Seek and then hopefully you'll find  
There's a rhythm and a rhyme, you've gotta find it,  
then you'll see  
'Cause baby, we can go on all night, just dancing  
Doin' it till the break of dawn

The colour of blue  
Reminds me of you  
I never see grey, green, black  
You're true  
The colour of blue  
No other will do  
In my heart I only feel  
The colour of blue

"Nice song" he said confused. "Why so confused Danny?" she asked

He thought about it…"you don't seem like the person that would listen to…" he paused looked at the ipod "sclub 7?" he responded.

The colour of blue  
Reminds me of you  
I never see grey, green, black  
You're true  
The colour of blue  
No other will do  
In my heart I only feel  
The colour of blue

'I might as well use this song later on to confess my feelings' she thought

…..The colour of blue  
No other will do  
In my heart I only feel  
The colour of blue………


	2. honey & the moon  joseph arthur

It was 7:00 p.m already, Danny would pick Sam up soon to go to the dance… tucker finally got a date and wanted to spend all the time with her at the dance.

Danny got to Sam's house, rang the bell and found himself just staring at the beautiful girl that stud in front of him.

"Danny, stop looking at me like that… you are really freaking me out" Sam said

Danny shook his thoughts and said "sorry I… I …you look…amazing" he hesitated

Don't know why I'm still afraid  
If you weren't real I would make you up  
now  
I wish that I could follow through  
I know that your love is true  
and deep  
as the sea  
but right now  
everything you want is wrong,  
and right now  
all your dreams are waking up,  
and right now  
I wish I could follow you  
to the shores  
of freedom,  
where no one lives.

On their way through the dance floor Danny kept looking at Sam, she looked back.

They soon found themselves holding hands…

Remember when we first met  
and everything was still a bet  
in love's game  
you would call; I'd call you back  
and then I'd leave  
a message  
on your answering  
machine

'Stop that! She's your best friend' was all he could think about

But right now  
everything is turning blue,  
and right now  
the sun is trying to kill the moon,  
and right now  
I wish I could follow you  
to the shores  
of freedom,  
where no one lives

They danced all through the night, people kept throwing glances and gossip about them.

They didn't care though; all they wanted was to have a good night.

We got too much time to kill  
like pigeons on my windowsill  
we hang around

The night would soon be over. But their thoughts were going wild.

"Danny, you seem so careless about your surroundings." Said Sam

"I just wish I could feel like this more often" he replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know… it's something that won't let me alone, it's taking over me, and it's bugging' me…but it feels so right at the same time"

freedom  
run away tonight  
freedom freedom  
run away  
run away tonight

"next time take me with you though" she said

"I will, 'cuz next time we would be together everyday"

Sam was confused.

Danny pulled her closer to him and closed the gap between them, his lips had met hers.

And there they were, carelessly loving each other, sharing the feeling. By the time they pulled away to take some air they noticed everyone was gone.


	3. bubbly  colbie caillat

I've been awake for a while now  
you've got me feeling like a child now  
Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place

Sam and Danny were cuddling at Sam's house. They were all alone, and it was rainy and cold outside. It had been only a few weeks after they hooked up.

"Danny…?"

"Mm hmm?"

"I love you"

"I love you too Sam"

Sam loved how Danny made her feel.

It starts at my toes and I crinkle my nose  
Where ever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
Just take your time where ever you go

Danny leaned in to kiss Sam. His lips tenderly but softly over hers, the feeling making its way through Sam's body. She loved it.

The rain is falling on my window pane  
but we are hiding in a safer place  
under covers staying dry and warm  
you give me feelings that I adore

They had made some hot cocoa with marshmallows and wiped cream and they enjoyed each other's company. As Sam took a zip of her cocoa Danny noticed she had a mustage left from the drink.

"you have something by your lips" he said

"Would you mind wiping it of?" said Sam in such a flirty manner.

"It would be my honor" said Danny as he once again leaned in and kissed his lover.

They start at my toes make me crinkle my nose  
Where ever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for awhile now  
Just take your time where ever you go 

But what am I gonna say  
When you make me feel this way  
I just...mmmmmmmm

They were soon finished making out and kept zipping from their mugs.

Danny softly pressed his finger on Sam's nose leaving behind something that felt wet.

"Danny!" she said softly

"But you look so cute with wiped cream on your nose!" he replied.

Sam gave him a flirty clean it up look.

He leaned in and kiss her nose softly, now he had wiped cream on his lips, Sam kissed him and said "thank you"

It starts at my toes makes me crinkle my nose  
Where ever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for awhile now  
Just take your time  
Where ever you go 

Da da da da da da da da da da da da da dum  
Bom bo da da da da da da da da da bom  
Mmm mmm 

I've been a sleep for a while now  
You tuck me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth 

It starts in my soul and I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose the feeling shows  
'Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time now  
holding me tight 

"Danny?" she said once again.

"Yes sweetie?" he said.

"Are we going to stay together forever?" she asked

"Yes, I'll try my hardest to stay by you forever, I promise. No matter how, where, or when, I'll always be there with you. And you'll always be in my heart" he said

Sam was so happy, she loved Danny so much, she couldn't imagine her life without him.

Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
where ever, where ever, where ever you go 

Oh wherever you go I always know  
'Cause you make me smile baby just for a while


	4. I think we're alone now

**I think we're alone now- girls aloud (or the click five….or originally by tiffany)**

"Danny… door open please!!!" called Maddie from down stairs to Danny.

"Yes mom!!!" responded Danny. "So Sam, should we stay, or go somewhere else?"

"I vote for somewhere else" said Sam.

_Children Behave  
That's What They Say When We're Together  
And Watch How You Play  
They Don't Understand_

Danny carried Sam bridal style and they dashed through the sky, then they settled down at the park and Danny held Sam as tight as he could. He lost balanced and they both felt to the ground.

_And So We're Running Just As Fast As We Can  
Holdin' Onto One Another's Hand  
Tryin' To Get Away Into The Night  
And Then You Put Your Arms Around Me  
And We Tumble To The Ground  
And Then You Say_

Danny was now leaning against a tree and had Sam sitting besides him her head on his chest and his arms around her. He leaned in close to her and whispered "I think we're alone now"

Sam giggle and just cuddled closer to Danny.

_I Think We're Alone Now  
There Doesn't Seem To Be Anyone Around  
I Think We're Alone Now  
The Beating Of Our Hearts Is The Only Sound_

The couple was now making out. Sam's back against the grass, and Danny trying not to fall flat on her by supporting his elbows and hands on the floor. They broke apart to take some air. "If your mom saw us we would be death." Joked Sam. "Your parents would be so mad, they would probably kill me before my mom got the chance to." said Danny. They just smiled and stared into each other's eyes.

_Look At The Way  
We Gotta Hide What We're Doin'  
'cause What Would They Say  
If They Ever Knew And So We're  
Running Just As Fast As We Can  
Holdin' Onto One Another's Hand  
Tryin' To Get Away Into The Night  
And Then You Put Your Arms Around Me  
And We Tumble To The Ground  
And Then You Say_

_I Think We're Alone Now  
There Doesn't Seem To Be Anyone Around  
I Think We're Alone Now  
The Beating Of Our Hearts Is The Only Sound_

…………

Um yeah…. I feel kinda…bored rite now…. Anyways…I love this song….it's the perfect runaway love song….in my opinion…it describes joung love….and that's cute….

Any wayz!!!! The next song it's…..funny…it's going to make you laugh….so yeah…just…check on the next one….. R&R please pplz!!!!!!


	5. funny happy bday song!

**This one's gon be funny… ok…so… it's Dash's birthday… and Danny, Sam and Tucker sing him a song….once you see what the song says it all makes sence….**

**Funny happy birthday song – adam sandler**

It was dash's birthday our dynamic trio was willing to make dash mad.

"mr. lancer, tucker, sam and me would like to sing dash a song…"

The whole class was looking at them as if they were psycho.

Mr.lancer nodded and watched.

The trio stood up in front of everyone, and looked at dash. They smiled and started singing…

Once a year we celebrate with stupid hats and plastic plates,

the fact that you were able to make another trip around the sun.

And the whole plan gathers round' gifts and laughter do will bound,

we let out a joyful sound and sing that stupid song.

The whole class looked confused...

Happy Birthday, now your one year older.

Happy Birthday, your life still isn't over.

Happy Birthday, you did not accomplish much.

But you didn't die this year i guess that's good enough

the class was still confused….

So lets drink to your fading health, and hope you don't remind yourself 

your chance of finding fame and wealth decrease with every year.

Dose it feel like your doing laps, and eating food and taking naps,

and hoping that some day, perhaps, your life will hold some cheer

Now some people got the idea and couldn't help but smirk…

Happy Birthday, what have you done that matters?

Happy Birthday, your starting to get fatter.

Happy Birthday, it's downhill from now on.

Try not to remind yourself your best years are all gone.

Dash looked at his stomach and whispered… "I just gained a few pounds"

Now the whole class was laughing.

If cryogenics were all free then you could live like Walt Disney and live

for all eternity inside a block of ice.

But instead your time is set this is the only life you get,

and though it hasen't ended yet some times you wish it MIGHT!

Happy Birthday, you wish you had more money.

Happy Birthday, your lifes so sad it's funny.

Happy Birthday, how much more can you take?

But your friends are hungry so just cut the stupid cake

Dash was now very ticked off he was ready to beat the sshh……sugar out of the three friends that were now enjoying a laughing audience and a mad dash.

Idk…. I got a laugh out of this one….if you listen to the song you might get a nice laugh….depends on your personality….i guess……so ya….R&R….thnx pplz!!!!


End file.
